


A Silent Love

by tangerine10



Series: Love Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Car Accidents, Cheerleaders, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Love, Spasmodic dysphonia, Suicide, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerine10/pseuds/tangerine10
Summary: Kenma Kozume a victim of bullying because of his speaking disorder met Kuroo Tetsurou and they became friends until one-day Kenma realizes that he likes his best friend.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, One-sided Love - Relationship
Series: Love Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176683
Kudos: 1





	A Silent Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment of my series called Lov series the first installment is A Monster Love if you want to read it feel free but if you don't want, why? Kidding it is your choice anyway. Enjoy reading this story!

Kenma Kozume is a lonely boy who is addicted to video games or any games related. One day his parents decided to move to Tokyo because of some reasons. Kozume doesn't have any friends, he is introverted and he is shy to make friends because of his disorder. He is diagnosed with spasmodic dysphonia, which led him to be a victim of bullying.

After they moved to Tokyo someone knocks on their door and surprisingly it's a boy who also has the same age as Kenma. The boy named Kuroo Tetsurou, a bubbly kid who loves to make friends. Tetsurou loves playing volleyball and he wants to play with Kozume. But Kozume doesn't want to play with him, Tetsurou on the other hand doesn't take a no for an answer so Kenma does not have a choice but to play with him.

As time goes by, they become closer and closer to each other. Kozume gained a friend for the first time and he is very happy.

"Kozume can you toss for me?" Tetsurou said with pleading eyes.  
"Do I h-have a c-choice?" Kozume answered.  
"None? hahaha," Tetsuro answered.  
'You should be thankful that I like you or else I will never be played with you' Kozume's mind.

Ever since that day, they became friends Kenma Kozume already had a feeling for Tetsurou. But he doesn’t want to confess his feelings for that guy because he is afraid of rejection.  
‘If only you could be mine, I would have confessed my feelings for a long time’ Kozume’s mind

“Kyanma hurry up! Nekoma cheerleaders will start practicing walk faster so we can catch up!”  
Kuroo Tetsurou loves to call Kenma Kozume as Kyanma he thinks that Kyanma is a cute nickname for Kenma Kozume.  
"Ugh! Coming" – Kenma

Kuroo Tetsurou doesn’t know that he is hurting Kenma Kozume, he made a promise that he will never hurt Kozume. Kenma Kozume knows very well that no one will accept him as their lover because of his disorder, who would accept a person that can’t talk properly? Even though he accepted it that Tetsuro will never love him the way he loves that guy, still it hurts him so much. He was born as a man with a disorder, he always questions his existence because of that.

While Kenma is walking he accidentally heard the four girls talking.

“Have you seen Kuroo Tetsurou and Alisa Haiba? They look so perfect right?” – girl 1  
“Of course, I am a member of KuroLisa fan club they are a perfect couple.” – girl 2  
“Sis I saw them kissing yesterday.” – girl 3  
“It is okay because they are both adults and that is normal for couples.” – girl 4

‘Huh? Couple? Kissing? I didn’t know that, I thought Kuroo is single.’ -Kozume’s mind

“You walk slower Kyanma, come here I have someone to introduce to you”

Kenma, on the other hand, walks faster that he would not have done so that he would not be hurt. He just saw the person he loved holding someone else.

“Kozume meet my girlfriend, the love of my life, Alisa Haiba.”  
“Hi you can call me Alisa since you are Tetsurou’s friend” Alisa give her hand to Kozume to shake hands

Beautiful, pretty face, soft voice, a perfect one. Compare to Alisa, he is nothing.

“I am Kenma Kozume call me Kozume” he almost chokes while saying that because it's the cause of his disorder.  
“Oh, you have trouble with your speaking?”  
“Yes, babe because he is diagnosed with spasmodic dysphonia since we're kids, he difficultly speaks” 

She pulls Kozume to give a hug.

“Leave Tetsurou alone, you are not worthy to be with him leave him or else I tell him that you love him” she whispers.  
“By the way Kyanma we will go on a date so take care of yourself bye”  
“Okay bye”

Weeks passed Kenma Kozume’s birthday came, Kenma is waiting for Kuroo to greet him a happy birthday but time passed by Kuroo never greet him.

11: 59 pm

'Kuroo always greet me at exactly 11:59 pm any minute now he will come' - Kenma's mind

12:30 am

No Kuroo Tetsurou, he did not come, he totally forgets Kozume’s birthday. Kenma Kozume is very sad because it is the first time that his best friend didn’t greet him. 

The only friend that he had forgets him.

While Kozume’s writing his last letter for Tetsurou, the latter is having fun with Alisa.

He finished writing and now he’s preparing to grant Alisa’s wish.

“Kuroo Tetsurou I love you, goodbye”

Morning came and Kenma's mom is knocking on his door but no one is answering. She gets the key to open the door. Kenma's mom becomes pale because she saw her son hanging on the ceiling. 

"Kenma! Kozume! baby wake up!" 

Her husband hurriedly goes to Kenma's room and shock was written on his face. He called for an ambulance, and they immediately reached the hospital.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kenma, I'm so sorry but your son was dead on arrival the time of death is 1:00 am," the Doctor said  
“No don’t say that! My baby is alive! Please tell me my baby is alive”  
“I’m so sorry Mrs. Kenma”  
“Hon let’s accept it Kozume is now gone”

Kuroo Tetsurou came while catching his breath because of running.

“Mr. Kenma what happen to Kozume? Where is he?”  
“He is now peacefully gone.”

Kuroo Tetsurou doesn’t know what to do his brain can’t function because of what Mr. Kenma said. Kozume’s mom approached Kuroo and gave him something.

“I think this letter is for you I saw this on Kozume’s study table.”

He opens the letter and shock were written all over his face.

Dear Kuroo Tetsurou,  
I know while you reading this I am already gone, I just want to say thank you, thank you for being my first ever friend, if not because of you I’ll grow up lonely. I may not say this to you personally, I love you, I really do not just friends but I love you romantically. I hope Alisa will take care of you because I can’t you are not mine in the first place. Even though you forgot my birthday it is okay I understand it is not your fault, you are seeing someone, of course, she is your priority it's just my birthday nothing special but it doesn’t mean that I am blaming you. I hope in our next life please choose me for once, love me the way I love you. Hopefully, in my next life, I will born as a girl and as perfect as Alisa so for you to able to choose me and love me, I am your prologue but not your epilogue. In another life I will be not just your prologue I will also be your epilogue, that’s all I wanted to say. I love you Goodbye Kuroo Tetsuro.  
-Kenma Kozume 

Kuroo sat weakly after reading the letter that Kozume wrote for him. If he only knew that Kozume has feelings for him, he wishes he had also said that he loves Kozume. But it is too late now Kozume is now gone.

Kenma Kozume funeral came he look handsome in his white suit and he looks peaceful while sleeping inside the coffin. Sadly, Tetsurou didn’t come because he doesn’t want to see the love of his life sleeping in a coffin and wearing a white suit, he wants to see Kozume wearing a white suit at their wedding, not at his funeral. 

“Don’t worry my love, Kozume in another life I will always choose you, only you, you will become not just a prologue and epilogue of my life but every chapter you belong to. I love you see you soon”

And Tetsurou saw only car lights before he closed his eyes.

Time of death 1:01 am.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
